Wishes Don't Come True Whenever it's a Halfclan!
by IlikepieB3
Summary: Peachkit was born a halfclan of Fireclan and Oceanclan, she reluctantly chose the path of a medicine cat to prove she wasn't worthless. Until her old friend, Stonekit, begins to grow closer to her. Will she have to choose where her loyalty lies?
1. Wishes don't come true

Peachkit ran towards her friend, head butting Stonekit playfully. Next thing she knew she was knocked away by a warrior.

"Half clans don't play with _clan bloods!" _Meowed Willowfrost.

"Why not? We're all kits!" Mewed Stonekit.

"Yea!" Peachkit agreed.

"Half clans were made against the code, we don't need them around normal kits!"

Stonekit looked at her with a diffrent expression.

"Im gonna be the best warrior! So even if it means I lose a friend! Then I'll do what it takes!" He meowes, before turning and padding away.

"I wish you would sto-"

"Half clans wishes dont come true, little shit!" Willowfrost meowed before turning away.

Peachkit felt infuriated, without thought she called out.

"Y'know I didn't ask to be born!" She spat.

Suddently eyes locked on her, there was the sounds of crowded murmuring that filled the air. Jaggedclaw, Fireclans med cat, had pushed her into his den.

"Hey, listen," He meowed calmly.

She looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Those cats don't get how special you are."

"I'm s-special?" She meowed, sniffling.

He nodded gently, "Why don't you prove that by following the path of Starclan?"

She looked up at him, a new hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course I will!" She meowed.

Hey guys! Quick side note, Jaggedclaw was a charater that was in my deleted series _The Wrong Apprentice. _I will be introducing those charaters again! Like Fernpetal and Thorntail! Really looking forward to making more of this series!


	2. The ceremony

"Cats of Fireclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice! I have chosen a cat that has shown great intrest to prove herself and to change her relationship with Starclan. Your next medicine cat will be Peachpaw," Jaggedclaw called from Burnrock.

"Peachpaw do you accept this post of apprentice to Jaggedclaw?" Brokenstar called over cheers and protests.

"I do, Brokenstar," She meowed calmly, shooting a mocking glance at her ex friend Stonepaw.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to glowing-ruins to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats," Jaggedclaw said.

"The good wishes of Fireclan are with you Peachpaw," Brokenstar spoke in a calm tone.

Jaggedclaw jumped off burnrock and bent down to touch noses. As any apprentice would she touched back.

"Peachpaw! Peachpaw!" Called the clan.

Peachpaw looked over at Stonepaw, he had shown pure hatred in his eyes. Peachpaw felt horribly upset that she may never be friends with Stonepaw again.

Stonepaw hated how much a halfclan was getting all the attention! He had caught an adder earlier and all he received was a cat telling him to throw it out!

His mentor Thymenose had congratulated her differently then the rest. Stonepaw didn't know why but he didn't like how close his mentor had gotten to her.

His "friend" Willowfrost had laughed and told him she would be the worst med cat in the history of the clans. He had nodded in agreement but hadn't really felt like it.

Was he actually on Peachpaws side?


	3. Friends?

Stonepaw sat in the medicine den, complaining that his ears and eyes burned.

"Tell me what burns most," Meowed Peachpaw.

"My ears..." He moaned in pain.

Peachpaw shuffled around and looked at his ears.

"Their just iritated from lots of dirt getting into them, tell me how exactly is there so much?" She said.

"Fell into a mud puddle while training, thought i got it all out."

She nodded and began to examine his eyes.

"These also have lots of dirt, from now on if you fall in mud for the love of starclan have somebody help with the uunreachable places," She said.

He rolled his eyes, which stung. He flinched as she saueezed wet moss into his eyes and ears.

"You'll have to hang out in the medicine den until it stops burning," She said.

He buried his face into his paws with a groan.

"It won't be so bad, you can maybe tell me what you've learned in all later," She said, nudging him.

He looked up at the cream colored she cat with new intrest.

"I'd like that," He said with a smile.

She smiled back then turned away, searching the herb piles.

"Hey Peachpaw?" He said.

"Hmm?" She awnsered without turning.

"Friends?" He said.

She turned to him.

"Friends."


End file.
